Mother of God
by Anonimo XD
Summary: Okey voy a ser sincera y admitiré que nunca fui una chica normal, pero después de una pelea y una oración a Dios digamos que mi vida ya no volverá a ser la misma de antes. Romance Drama Comedia Suspenso Son las cosas que va a tener que enfrentar nuestra querida protagonista. Entrén y lean para saber qué pasará. Fem Rin.


No soy dueña/o de la serie o de ninguno de estos personajes a excepción de mis OC.

El cielo se oscurecía, la lluvia caía, los truenos rujían y los vientos soplaban mientras una chica de trece años corría hacia una iglesia abandonada intentando escapar de la lluvia. Rin entro por la puerta delantera sin ninguna resistencia.

No podía ver casi nada a excepción de las siluetas de los objetos que se encontraban alrededor gracias al usual trueno que iluminaba la habitación cada vez que aparecía. Al no poder ver nada Rin empezó a buscar algunas velas para poder iluminar el lugar. Cuando por fin las pudo encontrar y las prendió, vio que el lugar donde se encontraba refugiando estaba un poco desordenado, pero se podía arreglar. Poco a poco fue ordenando y limpiando la habitación hasta dejarla impecable. Al finalizar la limpieza se sentó en uno de los bancos que había colocado en frente de la cruz de Jesucristo, pudo pensar en cómo llego a esa situación.

*** _flack bash_ ***

POV RIN

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP CRUSHK

" _Ese insoportable ruido porque tiene que despertarme…"_

Levante la cabeza para fijarme la hora en mi reloj de repuesto.

" _A las 7:50… ¡LAS 7:50! ¡LLEGO TARDE!"_

Me levante de golpe y rápidamente cori al baño para cambiarme. Al bajar mi Papá me vio corriendo, me lanzo una tostada que por suerte pude agarrar con la boca y salí corriendo gritando "¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡LLEGO TARDE! ¡LLEGI TARDE!"

~~12:30~~

Suspire al meter un pedazo de comida a la boca.

" _Al final pude llegar a tiempo, pero al final el Profesor me reto al frente de la clase"_

Seguí comiendo tranquilamente mientras miraba al cielo en la azotea de la escuela, hasta que…

"Miren nada más que trajo el gato callejero"

Suspire, no hacía falta darme la vuelta para ver quien dijo ese comentario no era otra que Fuji Suki Esta chica a estado molestándome desde que inició el año escolar solo porque no voy a alabarla como su sequito de perras que siempre están dándole cumplidos cada tres por tres, como por ejemplo… _¡Oh! Suki-sama es tan hermosa e inteligente!_ o otras como _¡Suki-sama es tan genial! Bla Bla Bla._ O esas chicas no tienen cerebro o solo son unas perras como su dueña.

"¡OI! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!"

Ah sí, la perra reina sigue todavía ladrando.

"¿Se le ofrece algo Suki-san? Pregunte mientras guardaba mi ventó en mi bolso.

"¡Obviamente! ¡E escuchado que as hablando con MI Senji-Kun!"

¿Senji-Kun? ¡Ah! Debe de estar hablando de Kiyomasa-san. Lo único que me acuerdo es haberme disculpado cuando nos chocamos ayer y hablar un poco con él. La verdad no entiendo porque esta tan alterada si lo único que ella hace es coquetearle y pecarse a él como lapa cada vez que lo ve. Encima no creo que a Kiyomasa le agrade mucho eso ya que cada vez que pasa eso el intenta escaparse por cualquier modo… ahora que lo pienso creo que una vez considero en salir por la ventana (cosa que si hubiera estado en su lugar habría echo).

"¡¿HOLA?! ¡SIGO AQUÍ!"

¡Cierto! Me había olvidado que seguía aquí.

"Perdón, ¿Qué decía Suki-san?" Pregunte mientras la miraba a la cara.

"Dije que te alejes de mi Senji-kun. ¡Y no te vuelvas a acercar al Perra!" Me dijo mientras su sequito asentían con cada palabra que decía.

En el momento en que empezó a hablar me enojé, pero cuando me dijo perra exploté…

"¡Ahora escúchame bien! ¡No sé quién crees que eres, pero tú no me puedes decirme Perra cuando lo único que haces es abrirle las piernas a cualquier ser vivo que tiene pene! ¡Y no quiero ni pensar que tipo de enfermedad mental debes tener ahora para pensar que tienes el derecho de reclamarme alejarme de alguien solo porque no quiere ser parte de los pobres desgraciados que seguramente contagiaron SIDA o algo parecido por acostarse contigo"

Con eso dicho agarre todas mis cosas e intente salir de la azotea antes que estas putas puedan procesar lo que les dije. Cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la manija de la puerta sentí que alguien me jalaba del pelo y me tiraba más lejos de mi objetivo. No sé por qué, pero instintivamente lo primero que hice cuando me gire fue estamparle un golpe a la persona que me tenía agarrada del pelo. Al final la adrenalina se fue de mi sistema me di cuenta que la persona que ataque era Suki que ahora estaba agarrando mejilla que le había pegado. Al acercarme ella retrocedió y grito.

"¡DEMONIO! ¡No eres nada más que un simple demonio! ¡Con razón nadie quiere ser amiga de un **demonio** como tú!" Dijo con cara de asco mientras que su sequito y ella me gritaban demonio.

No podía soportarlo más, los gritos seguían y seguían, así que hice lo único que mi cerebro me decía que haga… **corrí**.

Corrí y corrí mientras mis lágrimas caían y poco a poco empezaba a llover.

*** fin _flack bash_ ***

POV RIN

Al recordar los sucesos que habían pasado anteriormente no pude evitar que se me cayeran unas pocas lágrimas.

" _No soy un Demonio"_ Pensé mientras miraba la cruz que estaba arriba del altar.

"Tal vez podría…" Dije mientras caminaba y me arrodille en frente de ella.

"Dios sé que no soy digna de entrar en tu casa y reclamarte nada, pero solo te pido que escuches mi deseo y me permitas tener a alguna persona para cuidar y amar. ¡Por favor te lo ruego Dios!" Dije lo último mientras que dos lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Me quedé arrodillada un poco más, hasta que de golpe recordé…

" _¡MIERDA! Me olvide que papá y Yukio me están esperando en casa"._

Agarré mis cosas y corrí rápidamente fuera de la iglesia.

FIN POV RIN.

Lo que Rin no se había dado cuenta es que mientras ella se iba la cruz brillaba delicadamente en la oscura iglesia.


End file.
